Shar
Shar is a goddess of the void that beckons her followers to the dark places of the universe. She takes the form of many different women in different stages of their life, with a constant wisping and obscuring shadow around her. Shadow Sorcerers are said to be those that she has chosen from birth to be her children in this life and the next. Worship Shar is worshiped by those who wish to see the light of the worlds consumed and for existence to be reforged in a new image. Beings from the original Plane of Shadow (before it merged with the Feywild and became the Shadowfell) still revere Shar as their patron goddess. Relationships and History Shar is the twin sister of Selune born of Hyperion and the two are mortal enemies. When Rao and Tharizdun began the War of Light and Darkness the two sisters fought to the death in a battle that tore open the space between the material plane and the Astral Plane, exposing the new planet and all of its life to the energies of the Weave and the Shadow Weave and the creation of Mystryl. Her other siblings are Eos and Helios. In the Dawn War, Shar and Selune were forced to ally and join forces, becoming closer in the fight against the primordials. After the Dawn War, Shar and her closest allies aligned themselves in a pantheon called the Arcanists' Pantheon by modern theologians. The pantheon was itself destroyed in a series of events beginning with the destruction of Mystryl, the corruption of Tyche by Moander, and the annihilation of the seat of the principle empire the pantheon had been sworn to protect, on the iteration of the Prime Material known as Abeir-Toril. This led to a series of dark days. After the fall of her pantheon, Shar had few friends and fewer options, deciding to use her influence to manipulate lesser deities, such as Bast who became her subjugated thrall, Sharess. Shar slew the god Ibrandul and made herself an ally of Bane and Talona. Not too long after, Cyric rose into prominence and Shar made him a patsy and stooge more than once in her attempts to overtake Mystra's control of the Weave. Shar's plans mostly failed and she found herself requiring more power so she called upon the god Mask, who she revealed to be her own son, and she absorbed his essence almost entirely (he had hidden a portion of his power away) and she turned to Sharess, who slipped from her clutches at the last moment before she too could be sacrificed to Shar for strength. When Cyric killed Mystra a decade later, Shar was able to use that window of time to overlap the Plane of Shadow with the Negative Energy Plane creating the version of the Plane of Shadow that would be overlapped with the Feywild when the Queen of Air and Darkness took control. This overlapping of the planes and the subsequent separation and creation of the Shadowfell caused Shar to retreat from the unstable planes, choosing instead to hide in the domain of Hel called Niflheim, where she built a Palace of Loss.